She Led You to Me
by AnimeCrack
Summary: On her way to check up on Chizuru for the third time during the war Sen-hime encounters Saito. They are both worried about Chizuru but discover they don't want to be alone.
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts of Chizuru

**I wish Sen-hime's character was developed a little more in Hakuouki, but that's okay. It's up to me and other fan fic writers to fill in the blanks. Saito is an awesome character and I think she's best suited for him! I hope this story inspires you to think of Sen-hime stories yourself! This is a Saito x Sen-hime pairing. Enjoy!**

Sen-hime was protected from the ravages of war and all the damage that it brought about. She sighed as she stared out the window of her hideaway. They were safe in a small house just outside of Kyoto. Kimikiko found it just in a nick of time. The kunoichi from the lesser house was sound asleep, she snored so loudly. It was really hard for Sen-hime to sleep. She chuckled as she stared at her loyal bodyguard. In times s like these it was good to have a friend and a travel companion.

Her mind wandered to a fragile young Oni who barely knew who she was. Chizuru depended so much on the humans. The Shinsengumi was a fearful bunch but Chizuru found comfort with them. She smiled as she thought of Chizuru's crush, the handsome Hijikata-senpai. She couldn't help but be hopelessly devoted to him. He was indeed handsome and strong for a human. However, she still worried about him protecting her. After all, Kazama was known in the Oni legends to kill 20 men at a time.

She prayed for Chizuru to be safe and for the elders to watch over her. Tears stung in her eyes thinking of the many Oni that died in the human-Oni wars. Oni fought side by side humans for years only to be the first ones to disappear in tragic times. The stronger pure bloods lived longer but they weren't many left. Sen-hime's obligation was clear, make sure Chizuru survived this war. She didn't know her whereabouts, but heard she was last in Mibui with Hijikata about to take the castle of Mibu castle. She determined to find Chizuru for the third time and offer her support. After all, she is the last pure blood of the east.

Morning came and Sen-hime was eager to leave. She packed up her and Kimikiku's stuff before dawn approached.

"Oy, where are you going?" Kimikiko yawned observing her master preparing to leave.

"We must look for Chizuru one more time." The princess said in a stern tone.

"It's not safe, besides she made up her mind." Kimikiko arose from her sleeping area.

"I'm worried. Humans are so frail and reckless." Sen-hime said with anger. "I don't care how she feels, we need to know our own kind is safe. "

"Oy, you know how a woman acts when they're in love." Kimikiko laughed. "Besides, she's made up her mind."

"It doesn't hurt to check up on her again." Sen-hime said. Kimikiko knew she couldn't change Sen-hime's mind once it's made up. She quickly washed up and got ready to go on the long journey to Aizu, where she would hear about her dear friend's path.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Anime crack is good!**


	2. Chapter 2 Journey's Perils

Chapter 2 Journey's Perils

The journey was rough, there were soldiers chasing down each other and fighting. Sen-hime knew this was war, suddenly she wished to be back in the hideaway, safe in the small shack. Her mind roamed to the laughter her and Kimikiko would share over the silliest things. Her thoughts were soon interrupted.

Suddenly, she and Kimikiko were over taken by enemy soldiers. They were surrounded. She saw lust in their eyes. "Oh you ladies look delicious and beautiful." One of the samurai said. "Why don't we take you home and have our way with you?" They circled the women like vultures.

"Try to get through me first!" Kimikiko exclaimed. "Run for it Sen-hime! I'll take care of things. Run to Aizu." The men broke the circle and soon aimed their attack at the brave bodyguard.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Sen-hime said and drew her sword.

"Leave now! I'll be alright!" Kimikiko said with a smile.

"Kimikiko-chan" She said with her eyes welling up. She put her sword away and took off running. She took off in a sprint with her things. Sen-hime had to find safety and fast. However, the thought of losing her friend over something like this was unbearable.

_I am brave and strong. I don't have to run._ She took out her sword and ran back to Kimikiko. She came back just in time, the enemy was about to stab Kimikiko, Sen-hime clashed swords with him. She had the strength of an Oni and it proved too strong for the mere mortal soldiers. All pureblooded Oni learned sword fighting at a young age. She quickly took out the remaining soldiers.

Kimikiko was already wounded from the previous attacks. She laid coughing and grasping her shoulder. Even though Oni healed quickly the wound was too deep. She was shot in her left shoulder with a gun. She also suffered from blows to her body. Sen-hime was filled with sorrow.

"This is my all fault! We should have stayed in the hideout. I'm sorry Kimikiko-chan!" Sen-hime cradled Kimikiko in her arms.

"We have to find shelter for tonight. I saw an inn up ahead." Kimikiko said through coughs. She started to stand with the help of Sen-hime. They slowly walked to the inn. Luckily, there was a room available. She paid for the doctor to see her wounded friend. During the night, she asked the inn keeper to keep an eye on her, paying the worker more than enough in money. Sen-hime was determined to make it to Aizu and check on Chizuru. She wrote a note to her friend and body guard and left it the small table by the bed.

_Dear Kimikiko,_

_I've always put you in dangerous situations and for that I'm truly sorry. Please rest at the inn. Do not follow me. When you're well enough you can come and find me. Once again, I'm sorry for what I did._

_Your Friend,_

_Sen_

If she travels during the night, she will be safer as the soldiers are all recuperating from their battles. It was a quiet night with the stars shining guiding her way. She hummed to past the time as she walked briskly. She was quite surprised how quickly she made it to Aizu. There were no more rooms in the town so she collapsed by a tree in the woods.


End file.
